


Delayed flight

by justabimbo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, HinaYama - Freeform, Insecurity, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio in a Skirt, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Top Hinata Shouyou, a tiny bit of - Freeform, and the most important tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabimbo/pseuds/justabimbo
Summary: Hinata arrives home after a long work trip, to find his boyfriend sleeping in unusual clothing.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 247
Collections: Kagehina NSFW Week 2021





	Delayed flight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is my first time ever posting for haikyuu TT  
> thank u [kat ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathurryn/profile)for betaing as usual and bearing w me crying over bottom kageyama  
> this is my small contribution for kagehina nsfw week, i saw the event and just needed to so something ewe  
> hope u like it <3

Rain fell like tiny pebbles against the car rooftop, setting an unsteady rhythm. Every direction Hinata looked to, they were trapped by cars. It’s the usual Tokyo traffic always moving intermittently. His eyes followed the raindrops, feeling like a luxury to do so after so many years of riding his bike under any climate. A nostalgia cradled him, adding to his exhaustion of a delayed and long flight, homesickness, and the unnerving fact that his boyfriend hasn't replied to his texts for days. 

The trip was intersected between busy days with practice, interviews, and events, in contrast to the nights where finding himself alone in the lifeless hotel room. For the first few days, they could maintain a conversation, but towards the end, just before the long hours back home, Kageyama stopped replying. Maybe he was just busy, Hinata assumed he would talk when he could, and repeated in his mind trying to ignore the bitter gut feeling.

The radio offered the classic ballads that only added to that sleepiness, causing his head to fall forward. His muscles relaxed, and before his phone landed on the floor, it buzzed insistently, jolting him awake. He blinked at it and took a quick look at his notifications. It made him sick to stare at screens in the cars but he couldn't help but focus for a moment as he noticed the seven missed calls from Kageyama. He ringed back, but there was no answer from the other end and his heart raced, scenarios of different things going wrong flashed through his mind. He called Sugawara, who kindly explained that he had talked to Kageyama just now and he looked fine,there was nothing else he could do from here. 

Sometimes all he had control over was his breath, so he took slow steady breaths and made his best effort to hold it together until arriving home. However, the flight had drained most of his energy, then the paperwork, then going through security. Every time he had to go through long trips he got a bit more used to it, slowly adjusting his brain to that awkward routine that messed with his sleeping schedule. It would have been okay if that day his head didn't feel like rusted gears.

Hinata dragged his baggage through the corridor until he arrived at his door, pressed his forehead against it slowly as he forced the key that was particularly tricky that afternoon. Suddenly it opened with a twist of the wrist, making him step inside to avoid tripping on the floor, at least his reflexes still worked.

As soon as he steadied himself, he noticed how the apartment was completely dark. He checked the hour, it was hard to track time after the long flight but he was surprised it was barely 7 pm. An eerie sensation started to crawl on his chest. 

Maybe Kageyama had left. He pushed his baggage inside and he leaned against the door to shut it, before taking off his shoes. Hinata sighed, dropping his head back. He brought his focus on his breath, on what was next.

 _Tobio,_ his brain insisted. He swallowed, his throat was sore from the flight. Water was the first thing on his need list, then the bathroom. Just checking if he was there sleeping would leave him in peace.

He walked slowly trying not to make a sound and turned the knob of the bedroom peeking with his head, it was even darker than the living room but he managed to hear something moving, causing a sense of calm wash over him but at the same time making his heart start to race with anticipation. 

“Tobio...?” he whispered as he moved closer to the bed in the darkness. At that moment all he wanted was to feel him closer, it was so strange being far away from him - it never got easier.

As his sight adapted to the dark, he figured out Kageyama's face peacefully drooling against the pillow. He smiled and caressed his boyfriend’s messy dark hair. He then made a quick stop at the bathroom, before hurrying to join Kageyama in bed. He couldn't handle the distance any longer. 

Hinata took his clothes off, dropping them on the side, and got in bed to hug his boyfriend from the back. He snuggled closer as he felt his warmth. Kageyama’s body being there filled his body with that mellow sensation, trusting they could go through anything, as long as he could be with him at the end.

With his right arm he wrapped Kageyama’s torso, he was wearing a hoodie which Hinata found curious since it wasn't even winter. 

“I missed you," Hinata huffed, as he squeezed him closer and buried his face on the crook of the other’s neck.

Kageyama moved, let out a low grunt and made Hinata feel somewhat guilty for waking him up, still he would be lying if that wasn't partly his intention. Kageyama turned around, his eyes barely opened and his eyebrows furrowed. Hinata felt his heart melt right there as he pressed his lips against Kageyama’s, who was still too asleep to return the kiss. 

“Where were you?” Kageyama asked in a low and husky tone without opening his eyes. He got himself comfortable on his side of the bed.

“Yow know where, had to work baby,'' Hinata answered as he buried his fingers in the other’s dark hair. Internally praying for that to somehow finally wake him up. Still, he felt grateful for just being next to him, his hand rested on Kageyama’s cheek as he brushed his lips with his thumb. 

“You stopped texting me, got me worried,” Hinata said, he had the right to earn his attention at least. 

Kageyama answered with a grunt, “sorry- I... “ He stopped and blinked, his eyes lingering on Hinata as he grabbed his face with both hands and brought him for a messy kiss, crashing their teeth together, taking Hinata by surprise. Only a second later, their mouths were merging, like finding water in the desert, driven by that need from each other and quickly deepening the kiss. 

Hinata scooted his body closer as his chest was burning, the other continued to devour him, making Hinata get lost in sensations. His hand searched for Kageyama’s skin, moving it under the hoodie to find something peculiar wrapped around Kageyama's waist. 

He made a confused expression, as he followed the fabric dragging his hand by the side of Kageyama’s hip until the piece of clothing ended, discovering Kageyama's tight in another unusual texture.

“What's…?” he mumbled as he felt blood rushing to his face. “Are you- that’s a-?” Hinata muttered, as words cramped on his throat and he couldn’t seem to get them out.

“Uhm,” was all Kageyama answered. Hinata rushed to turn on the side lamp, almost throwing it after a failed attempt to turn the small knob, and in a sharp motion, removed the bed cover, leaving his boyfriend exposed on the bed. 

His jaw dropped as he saw his Kageyama covering his face. Under the hoodie was a black skirt, white thigh high socks clinging onto his thighs. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” escaped from Hinata’s lips. 

“Turn that off,” Kageyama complained, as he turned around to the other side to avoid the light. 

“What? Fuck no, I need to see you,” Hinata said as he grabbed Kageyama’s knee and opened his legs, noticing he was also wearing a white lace panty. Kageyama was still covering his face under the sleeves of the oversized hoodie. 

“How-why?” Hinata stopped for a moment trying to wrap his mind around the thought of Kageyama wearing that outfit.

“I… was waiting for you,” Kageyama murmured as he closed his knees and folded his arms on his chest. 

Hinata could feel tears forming. “Fuck” he repeated as he placed himself between Kageyama’s legs without any effort. He stared, his whole attention trying to absorb this image, not letting go of any detail. His hand moved, intrigued by the different textures, and trailed it slowly underneath the skirt. He needed to feel him, all of him, but he paused for a moment and raised his eyebrows noticing how Kagayama, despite his body easily giving in to his touch, still covered his eyes with his arm.

“Can I?” Hinata asked softly. 

Kageyama gave him an intense gaze, biting on his lower lip and a flushed face. “Yes.” 

The answer made his cock twitch. His hand was shaking, overwhelmed by how bad he wanted to ruin Kageyama. Still, Hinata took a deep breath, taking a pause not to let the excitement cloud his mind, he wanted to enjoy that moment. His hands returned to exploring Kageyama’s body, something so familiar yet it felt brand new from how long they’ve been apart.

Hinata pushed the hem of the wrinkled skirt making it fall downwards, slowly trailing with his fingers to uncover how the socks wrapped his tights with a lace tape. He was drooling at the sight, something that he could have dreamt of so many times, yet seeing right in front of him was mind-blowing.

He could feel Kageyama tremble to his touch. “You okay baby?”

Kageyama had his eyebrows furrowed, still, there was something sad in his eyes. “It sucks when you are not here.” 

“I’m sorry,” Hinata said.

“Don't. It’s just hard-” he said, his voice cracking at the end, “I got scared- jealous,” Kageyama said, his eyes looking to the side, avoiding Hinata’s eyes. “It's not your fault but I know you still like… and I saw the posts of the event with beautiful women and I couldn't help to feel… less.” 

Hinata crawled over him until his face hovered over Kageyama’s. “Why didn't you tell me? We could talk or-” 

“I feel so stupid,” he said, his face still facing away.

“Well you are, but not for that,” Hinata said as Kageyama finally directed a threatening look at him. 

“Fuck you,” Kageyama said. 

Hinata smiled, it was comforting to see his boyfriend react to his teasing. “Or, I could fuck you,” Hinata said as he lowered himself to kiss Kageyama's neck. “You are everything I need, you have no idea of how lucky I am,” he said and continued to nibble on his skin. 

Kageyama dropped his head back and buried his fingers on Hinata’s hair, completely messing it up, while Hinata continued to bite, drawing a moan out of him. 

“Ah, okay. Fuck me already,” Kageyama blurted. Hinata stopped and raised his head to look at him with an evil smirk. 

“In a moment, your majesty,” Hinata said, winning Kageyama’s annoyed sigh with him squinting his eyes and pressing his mouth tightly, the sight that riled him up so hard. Lifting his torso up, Hinata's hand returned to his boyfriend’s tightly wrapped in nylon.

“Runt,” Kageyama breathed out.

Hinata bit his lip as he admired his boyfriend again and lifted the skirt, watching how his hard cock was trapped under the white lace. He couldn't help but bury his face against it, inhaling deeply. He had missed his scent so much. He pressed a kiss against the tip of Kageyama’s cock where it was already damped with precum. Kageyama quivered to the touch, the moment when Hinata slid the panties, letting Kageyama’s cock flop loose. 

Hinata dragged his tongue, tracing a line from the base of Kageyama's cock upwards until the tip where the tip, where he gave it a brief lick. 

Kageyama exhaled sharply, “fuck.” He said as his cock twitched against Hinata's lips. 

Hinata stared at his boyfriend so helplessly needing his touch, he could only think of ways to ruin him, for hours straight. It all felt like a dream remembering how far away he was only hours earlier, his mind struggling to understand how he could be away from him for so many days. 

It definitely wasn't easy. But at that moment it was so simple, just meeting his needs. 

“I'm going to _ruin_ you,” Hinata said as he moved his hand under Kageyama’s hoodie up to his chest, finding another revelation, a lace top.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ” He said as his hand searched for Kageyama’s nipple below the delicate fabric, it only took him a few seconds since it was already hard.

“Come on already-” Kageyama demanded.

Hinata shook his head as his mouth envelops Kageyams’s cock in a swift movement and pressured his tongue against his glans. Then he moved downwards, taking the whole length easily. Meanwhile, his hand kept twisting Kageyama’s nipples mercilessly.

By the short noises and heavy breaths that came from Kageyama, Hinata could see how he was pushing him to his limits. He was driven by a hunger that felt insatiable, it was a constant desire but being apart for days had only enhanced it.

“Shouyou, ah- I’m- “ Kageyama blurted as Hinata kept deepthroating him.

“Almost there,” Hinata said after raising his head, giving a final lick to the flushed cock, now taking his hands behind Kageyama's knees and pushing them upwards, exposing his rim. He lowered himself and started by drawing circles around with his tongue, not waiting long to push the tip inside, making the other quiver and whine. 

His fingers clenched on his boyfriend’s legs, separated by the slippery fabric that made it harder to grip. Still, that sensation was a constant reminder of how good it looked on him, making him painfully hard. 

“Shouyou- fuck” Kageyama cried out, he was at the point where he could only repeat his name, and Hinata fucking loved that. He smiled before dragging his tongue against his balls and cock. Hinata incorporated himself and his brain couldn't help but get stuck at the image of his boyfriend, his reddened skin with the white panty still on Kagayama’s leg, and his boner fully blooming from the crumpled skirt that laid at the base of his cock. 

“Lube, idiot,” Kagayema scolded, making Hinata react and nod obediently, as he reached to the side table drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom. 

Hinata squeezed its content on his fingers, but before moving it any closer to his boyfriend he took a moment and, only to tease the other male.

“What's wrong, something’s missing?” Hinata teased to enhance his exasperation making Kageyama's eye twitch. “Fucking- “ Kageyama mumbled.

“Maybe if you ask nicely~” Hinata singsonged as he played with the lube on his index finger and his thumb.

Kageyama grunted and rolled his eyes, his legs still in the air with anticipation. “ _Please-_ fuck me.” 

Even if Hinata felt his cock painfully untouched, he could have continued this all night. Still, his own body had limits and as much as he enjoyed the foreplay, he wanted to make his boyfriend feel good, real good. 

“Of course,” he smirked as he buried one finger, without resistance. After a few thrusts, he pushed another finger and added the third one not long after, drawing progressively louder moans out of the other male.

“I'm ready,” he breathed out, raising his head urgently. 

Hinata ripped the condom open and put it on, the feeling of latex against his hard cock was intense, not to mention the weeks he hadn't seen Kageyama adding onto the strain. He covered his cock in lube and positioned the tip against Kageyama's rim. His breathing was accelerating, feeling already on edge, he needed to hold on for his boyfriend, taking a second to hold his breath and steady himself.

“Just fuck me, idiot.” Kageyama ordered, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

“Hmm,” Hinata faked doubt, it was too fun to mess with Kageyama, especially when he was so given. “Don't know,” he said as he dragged the wet tip of his cock up and down against his entrance. 

“Fuck this,” Kageyama said and raised himself taking Hinata by his shoulders and dropping him on the side. 

Hinata opened his eyes surprised but almost fainted at the sight of Kageyama on top of him with the black skirt, who hurried to take off his hoodie and revealed the white lace top, a strap falling on the side.

“I’m done, it's my turn now,” he said, his eyes looked at Hinata with an intensity that gave him vertigo. 

“O-okay” was all Hinata could say, as he felt how Kageyama grabbed his cock that was hidden by the skirt and positioned himself, his rim slightly pressing against his cock. 

“So, would- “Kageyama said and paused, as he lowered himself, pushing Hinata’s cock inside in one exhalation. Hinata felt a wave of pleasure sending shivers down his spine, warmth all around making him dizzy, “-you, _please-_ ” Kagayama added, now lowering himself taking him fully in one movement, thrusting his hips to take his cock deeper, “fuck me?” Kageyama breathed out with another thrust and stayed still with a devilish satisfied smile. 

Hinata felt something inside him snap, “ _Fuck_. Yes-” He said as he didn't lose one second to pound him. Hinata’s mind was clouded by the intense pleasure it sent, still, he managed to move his hips upward, matching Kageyama's rhythm grinding against him and enhancing his whines, which made it so hard not to come.

Kageyama's sounds turned into screams as one hand traveled to his cock and started to jerk himself. 

Hinata stopped him grabbing his wrist and moving his hand away. “Don't- I can do it,” he breathed.

“Sure?” Kageyama squinted his eyes at him with accurate doubts of Hinata being able to last much longer. Hinata nodded as he angled his hips, managing to hit Kageyama's prostate as an answer.

“Okay-ah! Fuck-” Kageyama said after he gasped for air, his body shaking but still continued to rock his hips against Hinata’s cock. 

Tears were beaming from the corners of Hinata’s eyes, holding back with every inch of his body, as he grabbed Kageyama’s by his hips and guided the motion for him since he was progressively out of himself, his cock prominently hard under the skirt.

“Ah- Shouyou,” Kageyama whined between increasingly louder moans as now Hinata was fully in charge of his body, targeting straight to his prostate. If he wanted to be fucked, now he was getting what he wanted, one more thrust took him to tip Kageyama over the edge, his whole body spasming through his orgasm, come dripping on his belly and smudged by the skirt.

It only took Hinata a few seconds to come as he pushed the hips of his boyfriend against him, chasing his own orgasm, and Kageyama continued to groan from overstimulation. His body coiled up, as his sight went black, the shot of bliss running through his veins. 

Kageyama crumbled on top of him and buried his face on the crook of his neck as Hinata gasped for air, his cock overly sensitive twitching inside of him.

Both chests pressed against each other, the room filled only by the sound of their heavy breaths. Some time passed before Hinata could attempt to move. The body of his boyfriend rested on top of him, Hinata managed to gently place him on the side and get some towels to clean him up and remove the last pieces of clothing.

He achieved his task, with some grunts from Kageyama in the process, which gave him the reassurance that he was still conscious. Then he returned to bed, cuddling against the side of his boyfriend.

“Tobio?” Hinata asked, giving up the hope of his boyfriend being awake until hearing a “hm?” come from his throat.

“You know, you didn't have to do this,” Hinata said.

“What? Fucking?” Kageyama mumbled with eyes closed, moving only what was extremely necessary to communicate. 

“No dumbass, dressing up. I love you just like you are and wouldn't charge you for anything.” 

“Well, at first it was but… I liked it,” Kageyama answered between breaths, making Hinata smile widely.

“What?” Kageyama asked as he spied Hinata from the corner of his eye.

“Nothing-” Hinata lied as he continued to smile at him, his head resting on his hand.

“Stop, that you idiot,” Kageyama said as he pushed his arm and made his head fall on the pillow.

“Never,” Hinata snickered and crawled closer to him, to hold on tight and drift off. Feeling close again, where he belonged.

  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ♡  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sopemincore)


End file.
